1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of inhibitors of stearoyl-CoA desaturase, such as piperazine derivatives, and uses for such compounds in treating and/or preventing various human diseases, including those mediated by stearoyl-CoA desaturase (SCD) enzymes, preferably SCD1, especially diseases related to elevated lipid levels, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Acyl desaturase enzymes catalyze the formation of double bonds in fatty acids derived from either dietary sources or de novo synthesis in the liver. Mammals synthesize at least three fatty acid desaturases of differing chain length specificity that catalyze the addition of double bonds at the delta-9, delta-6, and delta-5 positions. Stearoyl-CoA desaturases (SCDs) introduce a double bond in the C9-C10 position of saturated fatty acids. The preferred substrates are palmitoyl-CoA (16:0) and stearoyl-CoA (18:0), which are converted to palmitoleoyl-CoA (16:1) and oleoyl-CoA (18:1), respectively. The resulting mono-unsaturated fatty acids are substrates for incorporation into phospholipids, triglycerides, and cholesteryl esters.
A number of mammalian SCD genes have been cloned. For example, two genes have been cloned from rat (SCD1, SCD2) and four SCD genes have been isolated from mouse (SCD1, 2, 3, and 4). While the basic biochemical role of SCD has been known in rats and mice since the 1970's (Jeffcoat, R. et al., Elsevier Science (1984), Vol. 4, pp. 85-112, de Antueno, R J, Lipids (1993), Vol. 28, No. 4, pp. 285-290), it has only recently been directly implicated in human disease processes.
A single SCD gene, SCD1, has been characterized in humans. SCD1 is described in Brownlie et al, PCT published patent application, WO 01/62954, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. A second human SCD isoform has recently been identified, and because it bears little sequence homology to alternate mouse or rat isoforms it has been named human SCD5 or hSCD5 (PCT published patent application, WO 02/26944, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
To date, no small-molecule, drug-like compounds are known that specifically inhibit or modulate SCD activity. Certain long-chain hydrocarbons have been used historically to study SCD activity. Known examples include thia-fatty acids, cyclopropenoid fatty acids, and certain conjugated linoleic acid isomers. Specifically, cis-12, trans-10 conjugated linoleic acid is believed to inhibit SCD enzyme activity and reduce the abundance of SCD1 mRNA while cis-9, trans-11 conjugated linoleic acid does not. Cyclopropenoid fatty acids, such as those found in stercula and cotton seeds, are also known to inhibit SCD activity. For example, sterculic acid (8-(2-octylcyclopropenyl)octanoic acid) and malvalic acid (7-(2-octylcyclopropenyl)heptanoic acid) are C18 and C16 derivatives of sterculoyl and malvaloyl fatty acids, respectively, having cyclopropene rings at their C9-C10 position. These agents are believed to inhibit SCD enzymatic activity by direct interaction with the enzyme, thus inhibiting delta-9 desaturation. Other agents that may inhibit SCD activity include thia-fatty acids, such as 9-thiastearic acid (also called 8-nonylthiooctanoic acid) and other fatty acids with a sulfoxy moiety.
These known modulators of delta-9 desaturase activity are not useful for treating the diseases and disorders linked to SCD1 biological activity. None of the known SCD inhibitor compounds are selective for SCD or delta-9 desaturases, as they also inhibit other desaturases and enzymes. The thia-fatty acids, conjugated linoleic acids and cyclopropene fatty acids (malvalic acid and sterculic acid) are neither useful at reasonable physiological doses, nor are they specific inhibitors of SCD1 biological activity, rather they demonstrate cross inhibition of other desaturases, in particular the delta-5 and delta-6 desaturases by the cyclopropene fatty acids.
The absence of small molecule inhibitors of SOD enzyme activity is a major scientific and medical disappointment because evidence is now compelling that SCD activity is directly implicated in common human disease processes: See e.g., Attie, A. D. et al, “Relationship between stearoyl-CoA desaturase activity and plasma triglycerides in human and mouse hypertriglyceridemia”, J. Lipid Res. (2002), Vol. 43, No. 11, pp. 1899-907; Cohen, P. et al, “Role for stearoyl-CoA desaturase-1 in leptin-mediated weight loss”, Science (2002), Vol. 297, No. 5579, pp. 240-3, Ntambi, J. M. et al., “Loss of stearoyl-CoA desaturase-1 function protects mice against adiposity”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. (2002), Vol. 99, No. 7, pp. 11482-6.
The present invention solves this problem by presenting new classes of compounds that are useful in modulating SOD activity and regulating lipid levels, especially plasma lipid levels, and which are useful in the treatment of SCD-mediated diseases such as diseases related to dyslipidemia and disorders of lipid metabolism, especially diseases related to elevated lipid levels, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome and the like.
Related Literature
PCT Published Patent Applications, WO 03/075929, WO 03/076400 and WO 03/076401, disclose compounds having histone deacetylase inhibiting enzymatic activity.